candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Whimsical Waves
- | characters = Dexter | new = | released = | difficulty = Medium | previous = Twilight Tulips | next = Banana Bliss }} Story Before episode: Tiffi becomes gigantic, and Dexter becomes tiny. Tiffi, wearing a crown with cereal on it, flips Dexter with her spoon. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *'Candy frog' ( ) is introduced. If moon struck removes the candy colour of the frog, all candies of that colour removed by moon struck get fed to the frog, potentially bringing the frog to "Frogtastic!" state. If the frog isn't fully charged by then, it will be impossible to continue feeding the frog until after moon struck ends. **Notice that the frog always becomes "Frogtastic!" on mobile version if such case happens. Levels This episode has only four somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , and , as well as a very hard level: . Overall, it is much easier than the previous episode, Twilight Tulips, but slightly harder than its Reality counterpart, Cereal Sea. Like Gelato Grotto, the episode overall gets easier as the player goes along. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |12 | style="text-align:center;" |110,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" |1,000,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |The level with the highest one star target score for Reality and Dreamworld |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |29,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |14 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |29 | style="text-align:center;" |125,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |65,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Flip.png|Whimsical Waves background Whimsical Waves-bg Animating.gif|Whimsical Waves background (animation) |-| Levels= Level 606 Dreamworld.png|Level 606 - |link=Level 606/Dreamworld Level 607 Dreamworld.png|Level 607 - |link=level 607/Dreamworld Level 608 Dreamworld.png|Level 608 - |link=Level 608/Dreamworld Level 609 Dreamworld.png|Level 609 - |link=Level 609/Dreamworld Level 610 Dreamworld.png|Level 610 - |link=Level 610/Dreamworld Level 611 Dreamworld.png|Level 611 - |link=Level 611/Dreamworld Level 612 Dreamworld.png|Level 612 - |link=Level 612/Dreamworld Level 613 Dreamworld.png|Level 613 - |link=Level 613/Dreamworld Level 614 Dreamworld.png|Level 614 - |link=Level 614/Dreamworld Level 615 Dreamworld.png|Level 615 - |link=Level 615/Dreamworld Level 616 Dreamworld.png|Level 616 - |link=Level 616/Dreamworld Level 617 Dreamworld.png|Level 617 - |link=Level 617/Dreamworld Level 618 Dreamworld.png|Level 618 - |link=Level 618/Dreamworld Level 619 Dreamworld.png|Level 619 - |link=Level 619/Dreamworld Level 620 Dreamworld.png|Level 620 - |link=Level 620/Dreamworld Trivia *The water is pink-coloured instead of blue. *This is the second time Tiffi becomes gigantic in a storyline. The first time this happened was in Candy Kaiju. *Even though its reality counterpart has six 4-colour levels, this episode is not too hard unlike Twilight Tulips. *This is the last episode in Dreamworld to introduce a new element. *The release date of this episode coincides with 2 holiday: "International Day of Remembrance of the Victims of Slavery and the Transatlantic Slave Trade" and "International Day of Solidarity with Detained and Missing Staff Members". *This episode was released exactly two years after the release of the Reality episode Pearly White Plains. Category:World finales Category:World Seven (Dreamworld) Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:Medium episodes